The Palm Tree
by susan friedman
Summary: A family tradition is interrupted by another addition to the Fitzherbert clan. A one shot.


The Palm Tree

5 year old Rowen stared at her handiwork. She couldn't believe that she'd actually copied something from a book, an atlas her mother had called it. She had borrowed the book from the library and had not only found a sketch of it, but a whole history on it.

Palmae or palm trees, as they are commonly known, are trees that grow in warm weather climates. Rowen knew about the King's fondness for cocoanut milk and the Queen's favorite rattan chairs that were moved into the garden every summer. They were also used for the many baskets that were hung in the kitchen and straw hats that the servants sometimes wore in the warmer weather.

But what Rowen liked about the tree was the way it adapted to its climate. She stared at the picture and could only imagine the wind blowing its lovely palms and the tree's ability to adapt to any storm it encountered.

It was very rapidly becoming her favorite tree and longed to see one in person.

She had made two of them, at her parent's request. This year, it was her turn to participate in the family "challenge" and she was excited. It was something that Rapunzel had started way before Rowen and her younger brother, Gene, had been born.

It began right before their first anniversary. Eugene and Rapunzel got to talking about their dreams and how they were both quickly accepted into the Royal family. As the youngest artist in the family, Rapunzel quickly put Eugene up to a challenge. The two of them would put together some kind of model, sketch or painting to depict their new dream. The project had to be finished in one week and they would present it to each other on the day of their anniversary.

Eugene agreed.

And so they worked on their challenges and handed them to one another on the day of their first anniversary. Rapunzel laughed when she saw Eugene's model because it actually matched her own depiction.

They had both drawn the castle with the King and Queen standing outside it. Next to them were Eugene and Rapunzel surrounded by little figures. Eugene's was crude, nothing but stick figures, but it didn't matter. They were both exactly the same.

And so the challenge continued and the projects became more and more elaborate as time went on. When the kids were old enough, they brought Rowen and Gene into the challenges.

The King and Queen approved and sometimes contributed their own projects. It was good to get the family involved, Rapunzel said one night after dinner. It kept everyone together and their love would continue to grow.

This was their seventh challenge. Each year, the family took turns on what the theme for the project would be. This year it was a dream unfulfilled.

This year though, Rapunzel was expecting their third child. The baby was due to arrive any second, which would interrupt the festivities.

Rowen put the paper palm tree in its place and ran toward her brother's quarters. She would take his and drop it off in his rooms while she'd place hers in her mother's rooms. Rowen had originally thought that Gene was much too young to be helping his father, but she had to admit that she thought his was a little better than hers. Gene had his mother's gift for painting, even at 3 years old.

Rowen always knew that Gene would be King one day and couldn't figure out what he would do with his gift, but she let it slide. The Queen often painted along side Rapunzel; she'd seen them standing in the glass enclosed terrace from time to time.

Well, enough thinking, the deadline for the challenge was fast approaching. They had to get their projects ready and hand it over to their parents. Their projects were to be kept a secret until their anniversary, which was tomorrow.

In the meantime, Rowen placed her father's project in his quarters and ran across the hall to her mother's. She opened the door and was surprised to see her sitting in her favorite chair by the window.

"The challenges are done, Mother, Rowen said, "I'm just dropping yours…" She placed the project on her night table. "Are you okay?"

Rapunzel nodded. "You have to get the doctor, Rowen. There will soon be another addition to the family."

Rowen's brown eyes widened. She smiled and nodded and ran to find the court physician.

The projects would have to put on hold, even though it was time.

XXXXX

The baby was born in the early hours of the morning, right on her parent's anniversary. They had taken Rowen's advice and called the new arrival Cora after a character in the "Tales of Flynnagan Rider." Like her father, Rowen adored the book and took it everywhere she went. She could never imagination what it would be like to be old enough to do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted to do it. She wanted desperately to know that feeling and could hardly wait to grow up, although her grandmother always told her not to rush the growing up part. She should enjoy being a little girl as long as she could.

It was little Gene who brought up the forgotten challenge at dinner a week later. Rapunzel made a fuss, but the Queen disagreed.

"We should at least see what the children worked on, Rapunzel. After all, they placed their hearts and souls into this. We should share it with everyone."

And so the projects were brought out for everyone to look at. Eugene and Rapunzel stared at each other and laughed, but the King, Queen and the two children were a bit confused.

There on the table stood two models, each one of an island surrounded by water. A paper palm tree stood in the middle and a little house under it. Next to the house was a pile of what looked like gold coins. Right next to the coins stood a small white unicorn.

Their project this year was exactly the same.

"What's this all about?" the King asked staring at the two models. "This was supposed to be a dream unfulfilled. That was the theme this year, wasn't it?"

Eugene and Rapunzel couldn't stop laughing. He placed his arm around Rapunzel and pulled her closer to him.

"Happy 7th anniversary, Princess," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well, is anyone going to explain?" the King asked again, frowning. Rapunzel turned around to tell them the story, that is, until they heard little Cora cry upstairs.

Even though Rapunzel knew the nanny would take care of the baby, she wanted to be up there herself.

"I guess it will have to wait until later," she said, looking at everyone. And she hurried up the stairs leaving Eugene with the responsibility of explaining the island, the gold coins, the unicorn and the tiny paper palm tree in the center.


End file.
